In addition to home and office usage, inkjet technology has been expanded to high-speed, commercial and industrial printing. Inkjet printing is a non-impact printing method that utilizes electronic signals to control and direct droplets or a stream of ink to be deposited on media. Some commercial and industrial inkjet printers utilize fixed printheads and a moving substrate web in order to achieve high speed printing. Current inkjet printing technology involves forcing the ink drops through small nozzles by thermal ejection, piezoelectric pressure or oscillation onto the surface of the media.
Some printing processes incorporate drying, or curing using energy curable systems. Energy curable systems are utilized, for example, when the inkjet ink includes a curable binder and a photoinitiator. The photoinitiator absorbs radiation and produces a primary radical species to initiate polymerization of the curable binder(s) in the inkjet ink.